moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Invader
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Sabotage |eliteability = |useguns = * Dissolver beam * Parasite pull |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 420 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1000 |time = 0:40 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Radar Spire |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 32 (flying) |seaspeed = |range = * 6 (dissolver beam) * Close (parasite pull) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Can disable a defense structure * Can disable a power structure * Can steal cash from an Ore Refinery |structure = |notes = Can fire while moving |margin = }} The Invader is an Epsilon aircraft that resemble flying saucers in old school science fiction. They should not be underestimated, however, as their beam weapon can make short work of infantry and their "parasite pull" can be problematic for bases without adequate anti-air defenses. Description Epsilon's primary aircraft and immediately one of the stranger Epsilon weapons, the Invader strongly resembles a classic U.F.O. from the late 40's. But these units have far more insidious intentions than just abducting cows and drunken farmers. These floating discs are armed with a unique beam weapon that dissolves organic material, causing flesh to deteriorate and armor to take substantial damage. Even with this terrifying weapon, what truly makes the Invader unique is its ability to sabotage. Equipped with what most commanders call a 'parasite pull', the Invader can siphon credits from an opponent once it hovers above an enemy refinery, or disable any kind of defensive structure. Overview The Invader has received more changes from its vanilla-derived unit than any other Epsilon unit in the game, meaning that a player coming from Yuri's Revenge has to adapt to said changes to use the Invader effectively. The major changes are as follows: * The Invader is available at Tier 2 and it only costs $1000 (compared to the Floating Disc's Tier 3 requirement and $1750 cost respectively). * The Invader can only disable one power plant at a time, but not the entire power grid. On the other hand, there's no change on the parasite pull's ability against Ore Refineries and defenses. * The Invader does not announce its arrival on the battlefield (unlike in YR where the Floating Disc's "Disc in flight" quote does so). * The Invader is faster and quieter than the Floating Disc (in fact the former does not have the spinning sound, instead it is replaced by a more subtle one) but less armored. * The Invader's dissolver beam is only effective against infantry, light vehicles and aircraft, compared to the all-around strength of the Floating Disc's laser beam. All these changes mean that the Invader's purpose is less useful in a direct assault but more on aerial support and guerilla tactics. While it may not provide much muscle, the Invader is an excellent choice for disrupting an enemy at the beginning of the midgame. With no special build requirements and of relatively low cost, even a single Invader's potential to disable power and steal money is threatening enough to force a response, and may keep the opponent paranoid enough to keep building anti-air later into the game - even if the Epsilon commander has no plans to build any further air units. That said, Invaders fall apart very quickly when under fire, and a single incursion on an enemy who knows how to respond is unlikely to make up the money and time invested, so some clever opportunism is necessary to get the most out of them. Assessment Pros * Good against infantry and air units. * Very mobile and can fire on the move. * Great at harassing infantry. * Able to disable a single defensive structure or Power Plant. * Can steal cash from an Ore Refinery. Cons * Lightly armored. * Vulnerable to any anti-aircraft fire. * Not very effective against armored vehicles and structures. * Must be directly above structure to disable it. Quotes The Invader uses the voiceset of the Floating Disc in Yuri's Revenge, ''but with a higher pitch. When selected * ''Yuri's collection agency. * Let's transfer some assets! * Accepting donations! * Siphons ready. When moving * Spinning away! * Smooth ride. * Levitation units online. Attacking an enemy unit * They are in our way! * Laser Beam ready! * Set to destroy. Using the Parasite pull beam * Their systems are vulnerable. * I'd like to make a withdrawal. * Their taxes are due. * They will make a generous offering. * Yuri thanks them for their support! Gallery InvadersParasitePull.png|Invaders disabling Foehn structures with their parasite pull Category:Aircraft Category:Epsilon Army